Nadia's Revenge
by Goddragon99
Summary: One shot story! Rated M for sexual content! Warning: Smut and Futanari! Update!


**This story take place during Cerebella's ending but Nadia Fortune life will not end here!**

Demon Voice: Poor girl, you haven't got your revenge on the Medici Family. You were killed by Cerebella.

Nadia: W-What!? Who are you?

Demon Voice: That is not important right now! Your life has ended before you have your revenge, but we can make a deal?

Nadia: Deal? What kind of deal?

Demon: The first half of our deal is If I bring you back to life, you must destroy the Medici Family. They've been..stingy with payments for my services. I'll let you have your revenge. Show her your hatred for the Medici Family. And also the second half, I will tell you after the first half our deal is finished!

Nadia: Okay, we have a deal!

Demon Voice: Good! Remember our deal!

Nadia Fortune returns to the real world. Taking this time to do a sneak attack, she knocks Vice-Versa off of the head of Cerebella, leaving her defenseless. Nadia rips the clothes off of her victim, a burning hatred filling her heart. Cerebella was in the catacombs and about to take the Skullheart.

Nadia: I'm gonna break you! You may have killed me, but now I got another chance. I'm gonna make you pay!

Nadia jams her penis inside of Cerebella's pussy, forcing it to make Cerebella's stomach bulge from the sheer girth. Nadia starts thrusting, grunting as her sweaty nutsack flopped and bounced around.

Ceberbella: How did you come back?! I was sure you died!

Nadia: I was dead! But now I'm having my revenge!

Nadia prodded Cerebella's womb, wet sloppy sounds coming from their mating. Nadia laughed evilly as her cock was rubbed by the vaginal walls.

Cerebella: Please stop! Let me go!

Nadia: No way! To hell with you and the Medici Family!

Nadia cums deep into Cerebella's cunt. With no time to recover, Cerebella was forced to deepthroat Nadia's dick. The cock reaches the back of Cerebella's throat, making her gag on the seed-covered monster schlong. The cat woman smirked as she raped Cerebella. Nadia grabs and pulls the hair of Cerebella.

This continued for a while until Nadia was through with Cerebella. Nadia decided to approach the Medicis and kill them all!

After a few weeks, Nadia have already kill every Medicis members even their boss. Nadia is now living peacefully with her family and everything all good until the demon that Nadia make a deal with came by for her second part of her deal!

Nadia was relaxing in her room while eating fried fish and watching tv until a bright white lights flash over her entire room, Naida closed her eye avoid herself from getting blinded. After a few seconds the light faded away Naida open her eyes and see a demon like woman is standing in her room!

Nadia: Who are you?

Demon: Hello again, Nadia Fortune.

Nadia: Wait, I konw that voice! You are that demon I make a deal with! Why are you here?

Lilith: Hello, my name is Lilith and I am here for the second half of our deal!

Nadia: Oh right I'd forgotten! (Sigh) Fine, what is the second half of deal!

Lilith: It's simple my cat friend, your body mine!

Nadia: What! No way, I'm not into other girl ! No thanks lady!

Lilith: Hahaha! Oh you are mistaken, I'm here take your soul and claim your body for myself!

Nadia: What fuck you demon! I'm not going anywhere!

Lilith: You think you had a choice in this situation?

Nadia: Oh yeah! Then, I will have to just beat you up!

Nadia is on her battle pose, ready to fight her!

Lilith: Oh please, I have already won anyway!

Nadia was confused when she say that.

Nadia: What are you talking about...

Suddenly Lilith snapped her finger to make Naida stopped moving, she standing like statue and seem almost lifeless!

Lilith: You think I don't have a plan if you try to resists me! Hah! When I bring you back to life you sold your soul to me without you realizing it! Now, your body belong to me now!

The demon reach her hand to the lifeless cat, then a blue ball with cat ears come out her body and went to Lilith's hand. It was Nadia's soul, she have remove her soul from her body!

Lilith: You mine now, but don't worry I will take care of your body because it's my new body now!

The demon turned herself into mist and entering Nadia lifeless body through the mouth, then few moment later Nadia's body come to life and her eyes opened!

Lilith: Hahaha I think I going to love my brand new body now!

The demon that take the catgirl's soul is now possessed her cat body and it make it her own now! Lilith look over her body to see how beautiful she was, but she don't like her scars over her new body!

Lilith: Oh no no no no! There ugly scars have to go as well as new makeover!

She snapped her finger creating a bright light over her body as the light fade away her scars are all gone as well as a lot of changes in her new body. She have dark tan skin, red eyes, dark blue short hair, black cat ears and a long bladk cat tail. She wears a thick black collar with cat face on it, red tanktop, white fingerless gloves, black shorts, and black wedge sandals.

Lilith: That much better!

She holding out Ms. Fortune's soul in her hand near her face.

Lilith: Sorry, Nadia but this is good-bye!

She threw her soul into her mouth and swallowing Nadia's soul into her stomach, felt more powerful than before!

Lilith: Hmm... that taste good! Now, then time for some fun!

She snaps her finger summons Ceberbella out of thin air, Lilith have brainwash her after Nadia rape her and leaver her completely broken.

Lilith: Okay, my pet let have some sexy time!

Ceberbella: Yes, my mistress!

**Five minutes later**

Lilith is now in her bedroom with a Naked Ceberbella on all fours being pounded from behind.

Ceberbella:FUCK ME! FUCK ME! HARDER!

Moaned the dark woman who is Lilith's slave and maiden feeling Lilith pound her pussy from behind with her huge futa cock.

Lilith pounded much harder deeper into Ceberbella's pussy as the dark skin woman screamed in pleasure as Lilith didn't stop.

Ceberbella: It hurts...! But it hurts so gooooood!

She said in thought throwing her head back as her mind melted from the intense ravaging.

Lilith: Enjoying this? You look like your in heat.

The demon cat remarked as she grunted stuffing her whole cock in her Ceberbella's pussy impaling her womb.

Ceberbella: Yes! Fuck me! Fuck your bitch! I want to have kids! I want to have your kids!

Moaned Ceberbella who was lost in pleasure.

Lilith: Good, because I'm getting you pregnant and turn you into a demon!

She declared gripping Ceberbella's tits as she continued to pound harder

Ceberbella: Yes! yes! Yes! YES! FUCK ME!

She moaned with her eyes rolling to the back of her head tongue out as she felt her insides clench around Lilith's futa cock.

The two continued to fuck for a full hour as Lilith is close to cumming.

Lilith: I'm going to cum!

Ceberbella: Cum! Cum in me! I want to give birth to your demon kids!

She moaned louder as she felt Lilith fill her womb up with her cum.

Lilith pulled out as she watched Ceberbella fall flat on her back with her pussy stuffed with cum. An demon cat swirl appeared above Ceberbella's womb as the dark skinned woman's skin turned even darker skinned now have a sexy body slight plump with her tits getting bigger. Her hair and eyes turned red and growing a long tail and bat like wings as the dark woman smiled in pleasure fully satisfied twitching. Lilith could only smile seeing she claimed her slave and has no doubt impregnated Ceberbella.

Now laying on her back with her head on the pillow Lilith looked down Seeing The now dark skinned demon give her a titfuck while licking the head of Lilith's cock.

With a smile Lilith stared back up in the ceiling now thinking that she has conquered the hearts of every women in world and have them as her slaves. Then, she will kill every ugly mens in the world except for the cute or handsome ones!

She cummed on Ceberbella's face and tits, as the demon slave licked her lips savoring the taste of cum as she leaned Down cleaning Lilith's cock.

Knock Knock!

Minette: Ms. Fortune is everything ok? I heard loud sounds.

Lilith: Yes, you can come in I need you for something!

Minette: Okay!

Then Minette opens the door and walks in, but a dark skinned hand grabs her and drags her in as the door closed up.

**30 minutes later**

Minette had gotten stripped off her clothes is naked and on top of the now demon Ceberbella with their breasts onto each other as Lilith is fucking the two as she is thrusting her cock between them as he thinks this is a start of something new for her with Minette and Ceberbella screaming out their lungs as their loving it.

**An hour later.**

Lilith is laying in bed with Ceberbella and a now turned demon Minette who has a slave symbol above her womb and looked thick.

Sleeping with both of her new slave!

Happy that she had finally breeded the two.


End file.
